Speechless
by ssherlockholmes
Summary: Sherlock looks through John's 'videos' on his laptop, and gets curious. John gives him a demonstration.


I really had no idea what to call this so I just named it after a Lady Gaga song I was currently listening to.

* * *

After a long shift at the clinic John finally returned home and now all he wanted to do was relax. As he entered the flat he noticed Sherlock wasn't around, which was actually a good thing as he was tired and couldn't be bothered with him today. He was either out doing god knows what, or in his room, hopefully sleeping for a change. Deciding he would have a relaxing bath, John headed up to his room to change. Now the mystery of where Sherlock was is now solved. He was lying on John's bed playing on his laptop.

'Sherlock what are you doing, get out my room!' John shouted at him.

'John just what are these ... videos on your laptop?' Sherlock said not bothering answering John's question.

John looked puzzled and walked over to Sherlock to find out what he was on about.

'Oh god,' John muttered to himself rubbing his face.

Sherlock was looking through his porn files.

'Sherlock, why are you watching these?' John asked quietly.

'Well John, I got rather bored seeing as I haven't had a good case in ages so I decided to investigate your laptop. Problem?' Sherlock replied, looking up at John.

'Well yes, you're watching my porn videos. That's not exactly normal.'

'I was merely curious as to what they were. Also I thought you weren't 'gay'.'

'Right that's enough of that.' John said snatching the laptop back, blushing slightly.

'But how can it feel good, you know doing that to somebody,' Sherlock asked John.

'Doing what?'

'Sucking someone's penis.'

'Sherlock! I don't think this an appropriate question to ask your flatmate. Go find out yourself why it feels good.' John answered.

'I don't care at what's appropriate and what's not, I'm asking _you_ John.' Sherlock said while gesturing towards John.

John sighed, 'I don't know it just feels ... good. Nice and warm,' John said shrugging.

'Interesting. Have you had this done many times to yourself then?' Sherlock questioned.

'Not really, um I like giving blowjobs more. The feel of it around my mouth and hearing the other man producing noises knowing that you're the one causing them, ' John answered truthfully, looking away from Sherlock and blushing even more than before.

'Interesting,' Sherlock repeated.

'Yes, very interesting,' John muttered sarcastically.

'John I have something I would like to request.'

'Yes?'

'I would like you to perform a blowjob on me. For me to see the pleasure behind it and for you since you seem to enjoy it,' Sherlock asked, getting up into a sitting position on the bed and looking straight at John.

John was shocked, he wasn't expecting that. For him to give Sherlock a blowjob, well that would be amazing. He would have the man in front of him moaning out his name, being unable to think properly. To be honest John had got off on this thought more than once but he never really thought it would happen. He didn't know if Sherlock was even attracted to anybody or even any gender. He always thought of him as asexual so he couldn't really see John giving Sherlock a blowjob going down very well.

'Sherlock, an interesting offer but I just don't know if it would work. Do you even have a sexual attraction to me?' John finally answered.

'I would say I do John, and I also know you have an attraction to me. So I don't see any other problems to this. If it doesn't turn out right we can just forget about it and carry on like nothing ever happened.'

'Right, ok. Fine.'

'Now John where would you like me to sit?' Sherlock asked with a slight hint of enthusiasm.

'Err, sit on the edge of the bed.'

Sherlock moved over to the side and let his legs fall down and touch the ground.

John placed the laptop he was still holding down onto a chair near the corner of the room and walked over beside Sherlock. He got down on his knees and looked up at Sherlock. He placed his hands on each of his knees and moved closer to Sherlock's. Sherlock gave John a nod, like he was giving him permission to begin. With that John moved his left hand towards Sherlock's crotch. He wasn't hard yet, but John was soon going to change that. He began rubbing Sherlock's cock through his trousers. He could feel Sherlock cock beginning to twitch. John looked up at Sherlock and gave him a quick smile, before sucking at his cock through the trousers. He could feel Sherlock's cock started to harden. With shaking hands John pulled down Sherlock's zip and unbuttoned his trousers.

'Off.' John commanded.

Sherlock pulled his trousers down but left his boxers on. John put his hand over the tip of the cock and felt wetness seeping through Sherlock's boxers. He then pulled down Sherlock's boxers and threw them along with Sherlock's trousers randomly across the room. His cock was fully hard by this point and John could see how big it was. It was long in length, much longer than John's that was for sure but not as thick as John's. Much like their actual height and weight proportions. John leaned forward and licked the top of Sherlock's cock, tasting him. He tasted salty but had a hint of sweetness. Then John finally placed his whole mouth on Sherlock's cock, as far as he could go down which was only about halfway due to the largeness of his cock.

'Oh god John, It feels amazing.' Sherlock said while giving a large moan.

John voiced an agreement which just sent a vibration down Sherlock's cock, causing another deep moan from Sherlock.

John sucked Sherlock slow and hard, hollowing his cheeks while giving Sherlock direct eye contact.

'Fuck, John I see what you mean. Faster please,' Sherlock begged placing his hands on John's head grabbing his hair.

This caused John to moan and suck faster. John then took Sherlock all the way, with his cock near the end of his throat causing him to gag.

'Fuck, oh John don't stop,' Sherlock moaned.

John licked all the way down his shaft and played with Sherlock's balls. Sherlock gave out a few deep grunts and closed his eyes. John took Sherlock back in his throat again but then Sherlock began to thrust.

'Oh John it feels so good.' He moaned loudly.

He sped up his thrusts and John began to gag even more. John then couldn't help himself and undid his own zipper and got out his own rock hard cock and began pumping his shaft.

Sherlock looked down to see what John was doing and gave another loud moan realising John was getting himself off while blowing him. He could feel and hear John groaning around his cock. John brought his right hand to stroke Sherlock's cock while he thrusted in John's mouth.

'John I think I'm going..' he gave off another loud moan.

'Going to come,' he grunted out while trying to look at John with open eyes. It was hard as the pleasure was amazing. He could feel John's tongue moving down his shaft, while he sucked hard. He could feel the vibrations of John's moans and his hand moving faster and faster down his cock. He looked down at John and he could see him looking at him with open eyes, he could see John stroking his own cock rapidly. Sherlock could feel himself beginning to come. He pulled his cock out John's mouth and pumped his own shaft over John's upturned face. His mouth was wide open and he was moaning loudly begging Sherlock to come for him

'Come for me Sherlock. Come all over my face.'

With that Sherlock began to come, he gave a huge open-mouthed moan and come shot out all over John's face. Some lading inside of John mouth and the rest on his face, which then began to drip off. John swallowed the come from his mouth, and pumped his cock faster and reached his own orgasm with a loud groan. Coming inside his hand and then wiping it on a nearby towel.

After a few minutes Sherlock broke the silence.

'Well that was interesting after all.'

John just smiled and lay down on the floor.

'Now do you know why it feels good?' John asked

'Oh yes,' Sherlock replied smirking. 'I might need to return the favour for you John.'

John voiced an agreement and got up to lie on his bed beside Sherlock.

'I'm looking forward to it,' John whispered to Sherlock.

* * *

Thank you for reading, if people do enjoy this story I might write Sherlock giving John a turn ohohoh exciting stuff c;

Sooo review and follow :D


End file.
